


nights like these

by shadowswillscream



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, becaubrily, theyre soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowswillscream/pseuds/shadowswillscream
Summary: sometimes nights are lonely in the bellas house for emily. sometimes she misses her girlfriends.





	nights like these

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wherehopelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherehopelies/gifts).



> this originally was posted on my tumblr way back when and i figured it was time to upload it here. literally no one asked for this back then, but i let the world have it anyway. enjoy!

There are nights where Emily loves being in the Bella’s house.

She loves when they spend all night in the living room, watching movies until the early hours, playing card games, or even playing video games that one of the sophomores, Lisa, brought in her freshman year. She loves it when they sing through the night, sometimes baking cookies or making a cake just for the fun of it. She loves when they have a huge study session and they all help each other; which often ends in some sort of game. 

She loves it when the other Bella’s come to visit, usually Chloe (other than Aubrey and Beca) who is now a teacher at Finley’s Fine Arts School, an up and coming competitor for being a top music high school, all thanks to Chloe. Chloe usually brings some new ideas, the latest set her kids are working on, or  teaches everyone some new dance move no one has ever heard of. 

She loves her roommate, and now best friend, Sophie, who has been in the Bella’s since her sophomore year, and like Emily, is now a senior. She loves when the two of them sit up all night and talk, when they dance together at parties or when they just stick in the corner and talk about nonsense things. She loves when they buckle down together and study while listening to music.

She absolutely loves when Aubrey and Beca stop by and make an appearances; a lot of the girls absolutely love seeing Beca who recreated the Bella’s sound. And, as for Aubrey, they usually enjoy the many odd stories Aubrey has about the teams that come to the Lodges.

But there are nights where Emily doesn’t love being in the Bella’s house.

She doesn’t love when some of the girls, especially two of the freshman (who she will not name), stay up and create an excessive amount of the noise (the not so rated PG-13 kind) behind the wall, next to her bed. Although, the girls have had meetings about that and have discussed the situation that, that shouldn’t be happening either a. so loudly or b. when anyone else is in the house. So as for that problem…

It’s not like some of the girls don’t get loud, in general.

She doesn’t love nights like these where she’s over stressed and Sophie is out. Granted, she’s stoked that Sophie is having fun with her new guy friend because he seems like a sweet guy. She doesn’t love when she can’t focus because the photos of Aubrey and Beca are staring at her from her desk.

She remembers when she took her favorite photo of the two. They were curled up by the fireplace, in the LA house, and watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas (the Jim Carey version because Emily loves the dog and the story behind Grinch). Emily was waiting to snap a good photo, from behind the couch to get Beca and Aubrey in the photo as well, of the Grinch when Beca started making offhanded comments about the movie being predictable. Which, led to Aubrey turning to Beca and putting hands on either side of her head and telling her “Oh my stars, shut-up Beca. We’re getting to the good part!” Beca bared her teeth at Aubrey and that’s when Emily took the photo, then saving it to her phone for later.

She loves those two girls.

She loves how she and Beca play small pranks on Aubrey to loosen her up. She remembers  the time they simply moved objects around in Beca’s house in LA, throwing Aubrey off and sending her on a wild goose chase (finding the utensils in the toothbrush holders, and the cheese in the dresser, and the DVDs in the freezer.)There was also that time where they replaced the windex with blue raspberry soda… which, makes Emily cringe. Not their best idea.

She loves how she and Aubrey keep Beca on her feet while in the spotlight, due to her double Grammy wins. Emily remembers the time Beca used that against Aubrey for not doing her part of chores. That is a night Emily will never forget.  

She loves how Beca and Aubrey are always there for her, supporting and keeping her on track to become a singer/songwriter. There have been countless times Aubrey has helped her figure out lyrics, helped her to push her abilities. And Beca, Beca has been willing to produce just about anything with her; even if they end up trashing the song (although she’s sure Aubrey has everything saved somewhere).  

She loves the times the three of the them make dinner together, or watch a movie (despite Beca’s protest; although minimal), or just lay on their backs on the floor and talk. She loves the time they spend their mornings in bed, cuddled into each other and just having the day to be lazy.

She loves waking up to the smell of coffee that Aubrey makes every morning (Even if it did take a little getting used to because she’s never been a fan of coffee). She loves watching Beca rush to get out of bed because she likes to cut her time short just to spend that extra minute with her and Aubrey. She giggles with Aubrey about it later because Beca tends to trip over her shoes from the previous night at the front door, which Aubrey later complains about because “I keep telling you two to put your shoes away, properly.”

Emily smiles at those thoughts before a frown finds her face again. She twists her lips to the side and lets out a sigh, reaching over for her phone. Tapping the screen, she lays back against the wall, looking at photos, saved snaps, and screenshots she’s taken. Which, in turn causes her chest to tighten.

She taps out of the photos and then taps on Aubrey’s name, knowing by now Aubrey is done working at the Lodge. Emily is extremely proud of Aubrey, who has come such a long way from when she first met Aubrey. The Lodge has expanded since three years ago, now in several locations across the country (including LA now). All of course, run by the one and only Aubrey.

Her phone chimes, taking her mind off course.

_Hello, Em. - Aubrey Posen_

_I miss you. how was your day?_

_I’m sorry, Em. My day was fine. Yours? I Can’t talk long, however. I have an impromptu meeting in New York. - Aubrey Posen_

_oh that’s ok. I’m having an okay day. I have a test tomorrow_

_Study hard, Em. I’ll talk to you later. I love you!  - Aubrey Posen_

_I love you too_

Letting out a soft sigh, Emily looks at the clock checking to see if Beca would be back from the studio. She doesn’t like to interrupt Beca while she’s working, especially since Beca’s been working with a few prestigious artists lately.

However, her phone rings before she can even make a decision and she smiles when she sees that it’s Beca.

“Hey!”

“Hey, Em! Aubrey told me you’re sad.”

“What?” Emily smiles, looking up at the ceiling. “Nah.”

“Em.” Beca’s tone is a bit more serious now.

“Yeah,” Emily looks down at her notebooks, scattered across her bed. “I just, uh… well, you know,” she twirls her hand in the air before dropping it in her lap, “I miss you both. You’re in LA and Aubrey’s,” she furrows her brow, “ in  New York.”

“I’m sorry, Em. Look, this weekend I have off and I can come visit and stay with you.”

“I have Regionals with the Bella’s.”

“Riight.” Beca sighs, “Sorry, that’s probably on the calendar Aubrey made for the studio.” Beca mumbles.

Emily starts to pick at the blanket, unsure whether she can ask if Beca can come tonight or tomorrow afternoon. She’s not even sure Beca will be coming to see her at Regionals.

It’s times like these she wonders if she’s drifting away from Aubrey and Beca. Mostly because Aubrey lives with Beca in LA as of right now, having just moved the Lodge’s base there. She knows she’s missing time with them; missing out on times they’re having together. And maybe she shouldn’t feel jealous, because this is Aubrey and Beca and she knows they love her. She knows they miss her too, that they wish graduation would come sooner so she can live with them in LA. She also knows that they know she’s struggling to say goodbye to the current Bella’s.

(She sees why Chloe was so distraught all those years ago)

“Em, you there?”

“Huh?” She mentally shakes her head.

She hears Beca chuckle.

“What?”

“Nothing. I love you, that’s all.”

Emily smiles, “I love you too.”

“Maybe I can come,” Emily hears shuffling. “two weekends from now?”

“That’s the weekend before midterms.” Emily cringes. “I think I’ll be in a pile of more notebooks and textbooks.”  

“Right, right.”

There’s a few beats of silence before Beca speaks up.

“Hey, Em, I gotta go but I’ll talk to later okay?”

“Oh,” Emily furrows her brow at Beca’s suddenness. “I- okay.”

“I love you, Em. I’ll see you… soon.”

Emily nods, looking at her lap. “Right, yes. I love you too, Bec.”

There’s a small beep and then Emily drops her phone to the side, laying down and curling up on her bed.

She hates nights like these; where she’s lonely and stressed, and needs her girlfriends. Part of her hates how needy she feels and all of her hates the distance that separates them.

Sitting back up, she organizes her notebooks and papers, eventually picking them up and standing to walk to her desk. Placing the notebooks on the desk, she shuts off the lamp and then retreats to her bed.

//

She hears the door click and she tries to shift over to look at Sophie, but instead arms pull at her waist. Snapping her eyes open, she’s treated with brown hair covering pale skin. Emily’s lips part slightly in shock, a smile quickly forming.

“Beca.” Emily whispers, her heart racing as she pokes Beca’s cheek.

“Oh you’re awake?”

Emily twists her head towards the door, her neck straining. “Bree!”

Aubrey smiles, walking towards the bed. Emily feels the arms around her waist shift, then feels Beca shift more.

Emily feels a little overwhelmed that both her girlfriends are here, but confusion takes over. Furrowing her brow, she looks back at Beca. She feels the bed dip and a kiss on her shoulder.

“When did you get here?” Emily brushes Beca’s hair out of her face.

“Beca got here before I did. She booked a flight here while she was on the phone with you.” Emily smiles softly. “She was worried. And, when I got here it was two.”

“What time is it?”

“Two-forty.”

Emily smiles, “I thought you had a meeting in New York.” She feels fingers brushing up and down her back.

“Yes, but, I decided not to stay the night. Instead, I took the earliest flight to come see you. I could tell you just needed one of us. Little did I know, Beca was already here.” Aubrey chuckles airily.

Emily smiles, “I’m glad you’re both here.”

Beca groans. “Hello, trying to sleep here!” She ends up loosening her grip on Emily, her hand brushing around.

Emily feels Aubrey’s hand on her hip and then assumes they’ve linked their hands together. “Oh hush, grumpy.” Aubrey sighs.

“Hey,” Beca groans, “I love you both,” then huffs, “But Em has a test tomorrow.”

Emily smiles, loving hearing those words come from Beca’s mouth. It’s not often she says it, and maybe that’s why Emily’s heart is beating so fast and why her head feels so light, because it means so much.

“I love you.” Emily shifts so she’s on her back, Beca’s arms shifting so they’re laying on Emily’s stomach. She looks at Aubrey, the back of her fingers brushing Aubrey’s cheek. “Both of you.”

Aubrey kisses her forehead, pulling her closer. In turn, Beca ends up further than Emily wants. So, she tugs at Beca’s hand, getting her to come closer.

“I love you both, too. So, so much.” Aubrey says gently.

“Okay, okay.” Beca groans. “We all love each other. Now, let’s sleep okay?”

Emily laughs lightly at Beca’s grumpiness.

“We are.” Aubrey says tensely.

“Clearly you aren’t.” Beca scolds.

“That’s because you’re still talking.” Aubrey’s tone becomes sharp.

“Guys.” Emily smiles.

They both huff, which only makes her smile more.

Granted, nights like these don’t always happen (Aubrey and Beca can’t always come visit her like this) but, when they do, Emily absolutely loves them.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe come yell at me about these three on my tumblr: jesseswanson?


End file.
